Prima
Primadonna (プリマドンナ Prima donna), usually called "Prima", is a member of the Dingo Dimension and one of the Dingoverlords. She is one of the only female members and considered one of the most unlikely yet beloved members of the server. __TOC__ Etymology Primadonna (pri·ma don·na, /ˌprēmə ˈdänə/) comes from Italian and literally means "first lady". A primadonna usually referred to the leading lady in a group, usually a choir, but could also refer to a very temperamental person with an inflated view of their own talent or importance. Prima of course retains its Italian meaning, but sees origins, as with the romance languages, in Latin, where it literally means "one". Prima also sees meanings in French, English, Spanish, Portuguese, and Czechoslovakian. History Not much is known about Prima's early life, due to her own difficulty recounting it. Prima met Ruko in February 2014 at Kami Con, an annual Sci-Fi and Anime convention held in Birmingham, Alabama. While becoming intimately involved at the time, their interaction was greatly limited after the convention due to their home locations and Ruko's poor phone situation at the time. The two later solidified themselves as a couple and later attended the same college together in 2015 for a semester before Ruko withdrew. Despite this, as well as the slow dissolve of their romantic relationship, Ruko had slowly introduced Prima to friends of theirs and eventually she joined a discord server called the Psych-Ward, owned by Ko. Prima quickly became friends with everyone and started using the server regularly, seeing the new group as a great support during her difficult time in college. She and another member, John, started interacting romantically, though it was short lived. Prima joined the Dingo Dimension server in late 2016, initially to take part in a game of Murder Miners. It wasn't until after leaving and returning a number of times that she became a more prominent member of the server. Prima started dating another member, Austin. As members gradually started to leave the Psych-Ward, Prima became more and more active in the Dingo Dimension in addition to the former, balancing activity within the two servers. In May 2017, Prima withdrew from college and underwent an 8 month period of stagnation while searching for a job and coping with her new life. Things were slow until November when she found a job and started working. In February 2018, Prima and her mother moved out of her ex-boyfriend's house into an apartment closer to both of their jobs. Around this time, Prima ended her relationship with Austin on amicable terms. It was in April that the Dingo Dimension experienced the Shoveling of John, who recently broke up with Ko. In the tension that followed, Prima came forward and confided in Ko that John had frequently come to her and continued their intimate relationship at her hesitant cooperation. Eventually, John was banned from the server, and disappeared. In the months that followed, tensions rose. Prima and Ko's friendship deteriorated, especially considering the fact that Birdie, Ko's new partner, openly expressed his dislike for Prima. As Animefest drew near, Prima confirmed her attendance and first Dingocrusade, along with Ruko. While preparing for this, Birdie and Ko left the Dingo Dimension following a heated argument, which eventually spiraled into their respective shovelings and banning from the server. Despite Prima's best efforts with the help of Austin, James, and DIO, Ko was not able to be reasoned with, and it became clear that it was best to cut ties with them. With sadness, Prima left the Psych-Ward. During this, however, Prima began speaking with and eventually became romantically involved with Antonio, Ko's younger brother and a fellow member of the Dingo Dimension. They made their relationship official on July 29th, 2018, and announced their relationship in August during the Animefest convention and annual Dingocrusade. Following the convention and crusade, Prima was promoted to Dingoverlord and finally considered to be one of the main members of the server. Eventually, John and Prima rekindled their friendship and he was readmitted to the server late 2018. She hosted Antonio again at her home in October, and again hosted him and attend Kami Con with him in February 2019. In April 2019, Prima decided to end her relationship with Antonio, citing her struggle to make things work and communicate well with him. Despite much stress and pain, the Dingo was able to help reassure Prima of her decisions and stand up for herself, without destroying the friendship she and everyone had with Antonio. The months that followed saw the return of Ko to the Dingo Dimension, as well as the rekindling of their friendship. Together, they started a new server to replace the old and abandoned Psych Ward, dubbed The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Nearing the second Dingocrusade in which Prima saw attendance, Prima began to rekindle her romantic relationship with Antonio as well. Despite various hurdles and mishaps, the Dingocrusade of 2019 was a success, and following it, Prima and Antonio began dating again in September. Since, Antonio has once again visited Prima in October, and their bond has become stronger than ever. Personality Prima is considered one of the more tame members of the Dingo Dimension. She is often one to put on airs and maintain a demure and feminine demeanor, holding her own within the group. Her gender-dysphoria induces a need to push her personality over the top, with little room for anything that could be considered masculine or improper for a woman by society's standard. Holding herself to this can cause her lots of stress whenever she fails, as she is very uncomfortable with anything that makes her resemble masculinity. Despite this, she is a very lively and loud person at times, against her own wishes. Her ability to maintain a presence within the Dingo Dimension and get along with other members is due to the fact that she does resonate with the type of humor and an environment of playful roasting one another. This often caused surprise initially due to Prima's outward appearance and behavior. It eventually became clear that no matter how docile and benevolent she wished to be, she was a true member of the server that had no problem joining in on the fun, no matter how much it clashed with her persona. At first, Prima was considered one of the "tards" of the group due to her mental disorders and inability to mesh with the Dingo Dimension's general aura. She often found herself at odds with the extreme or intense conversations within the server, intimidated by many of the members. Prima is very concerned with her image and what people think of her, and this caused her to fear getting involved with the Dingo Dimension due to her belief that she would never be considered a true member. However, with time, she was able to adjust to the environment of the Dingo Dimension and withstand the deadly climate it permeated at times. Eventually, in spite of her mental shortcomings and docile nature, Prima shed her tard label and became able to reason with her beliefs and others, even adopting some at the guidance of fellow members. Her status as a minority within the group no longer inhibited her, and in fact strengthened her ability as a voice of reason, able to offer points of view as well as accept them. Prima greatly dislikes true conflict and has trouble confronting it, despite her skills as a mediator. Only in rare, extreme cases can she come forward and speak with confidence. She is the type to hold onto people she holds dear and decidedly has a fear of confrontation, even if she is hurt or wronged by one of these people. Despite this, she is very aware that confrontation is necessary to maintain healthy friendships, and thus has taken up a resolve to let go of her fear. Prima has a very unique sense of humor that often consists of nonsensical, random phrases. She practices self-deprecating humor, but often negates this and assumes a facade of greatness and superiority over others. When in a crowd or a very lively conversation, Prima can become anxious and exhibit very boisterous behavior, sometimes at the expense of herself and or others. This is just one of her alternate personas that she claims can come out as a result of stress or anxiety. Due to her dissociative disorder, she may also experience periods of stagnation and develop an inability to hold conversations and or maintain any sort of presence within a group aside from simply existing within the proximity of others. Prima is well known in the server for her sexual appetite and her weakness for strong, dominant characters, usually men. She will unashamedly declare her desire to submit to a powerful character, and exhibits a mild Cinderella complex in her desire to be taken care of and desired. She has a number of fictional characters she is partial to. Despite this, she treats her real relationships quite differently and can actually act a bit shy or reserved when speaking about a significant other. Additionally, when people make sexual remarks about her, whether reciprocated or not, she can become very shy and awkward. Prima statistically has the highest amount of charm in the Dingo Dimension. Abilities While Prima is one of the more relatively normal and weaker of the Dingo Dimension, she displays a number of talents and abilities. Negotiation Prima has exemplified herself as a skilled negotiator and mediator in certain situations. While by no means a strategist or expert in psychology or public speakings, she shows a natural ability to conduct civil conversation or even discourse among her peers. Even when faced with the pressure to choose a side, Prima has the ability to remain outside long enough to discern all sides of a conflict and make educated decisions. A notable example of this can be seen in Prima being trusted as the mediator in a conversation that would result in the initial shoveling of member, Ko. While the conversation failed to resolve the conflict and save Ko from his shoveling, it established Prima as a voice of reason who, despite her biases, was able to act as a mediator and speak effectively. Illustration and Design Prima is an aspiring illustrator and designer who specializes in character and graphic design. Before withdrawing from her university, Prima was working on a Bachelor of Fine Arts with a double-concentration in Graphic Design and Illustration. She enjoys many types of media, notably anime and video games, and draws fan art as well as personal works, including original characters. She has a rising art following under the name "Primarvelous" and posts her work to twitter and tumblr. She has sold her art before at conventions as well as smaller art shows. Fashion and Cosplay Prima is one of the more fashion conscious of the Dingo Dimension and practices character cosplay. She is exceptionally skilled with outfit coordination, makeup application, browsing and purchasing clothing, accessories, and wigs. As an artist, Prima is very aware of color theory and how shades can be seen on different skin tones, determining what looks flattering or unpleasant on someone. Prima has cosplayed multiple different characters, such as Celestia Ludenberg, Izumi Akazawa, Stocking Anarchy, Tsuyu Asui, Pipimi, Maki Harukawa, and Miss Joke. While she cannot construct costumes herself, she works hard to exemplify characters in her actions, display, and makeup. Relationships Ruko Ruko is Prima's link to the Dingo Dimension, as they are the one who knew the majority of its members and introduced Prima to the group. While formerly a couple, Prima has since adopted a more sibling-like relationship with Ruko, and they are one of Prima's closest friends. Prima and Ruko, who then went by Shou/Leon, entered a romantic relationship soon after meeting each other at a convention and bonding over their mutual interest in Danganronpa, which continued into their college life. Prima assisted them in dealing with their ex-partner, Charlotte. Eventually, their relationship deteriorated as they discovered their desires in another person were too similar, and neither of them were what they really wanted in a partner. Despite their relationship dissolving, Ruko and Prima remained close, and eventually they introduced her to their new boyfriend, DIO, as well as Austin. With time, Prima was added to the Psych Ward and the Dingo thanks to Ruko. Ruko has helped Prima learn about her dissociative disorder and promised to accept her, and always stand by her. They are considered inseparable. Ruko plans on Prima being their maid of honor at their impending wedding with Dio. Antonio Prima didn't interact much with Antonio and only really knew him as Ko's brother until June 2018, where they began to talk and bond over common interests, such as the character Little Mac. As the Dingocrusade of 2018 drew nearer, their relationship budded in a sexual and romantic way, until eventually they decided to start dating on July 29th. Given Prima's history with dating, she was scared to mess up again, and decided to work hard and learn what it truly meant to be in a relationship and dedicate yourself to someone. Over the course of half a year, they developed even further and took time to learn about each other, given their little interaction prior to dating. Prima has received exceptional validation in terms of her gender and sexuality from Antonio, who, despite not being able to understand everything, worked hard to reassure her of his feelings for her whenever needed. Prima also worked hard to offer him the same reassurance, as well has help him open up and learn how to express his feelings. Even after their subsequent breakup, Prima still cared much for Antonio's well being, and both maintain a close friendship. It was this closeness that resulted in the two making amends and starting their relationship again. Ko Upon being introduced to the Psyche Ward through Ruko, Ko and Prima slowly became close friends. They found that they understood each other a lot, and the two cared deeply about the other's well-being. In the hardships faced and the initial shoveling of Ko, Prima worked very hard to prevent their exile, despite it still happening in the end. With Ko returning to the Dingo Dimension, they now have an even closer friendship, especially concerning Prima's relationship with Antonio, Ko's brother. Austin Prima met Austin through Ruko during an attack towards her on Vent, and they later became friends. As Prima became a member of the Psych Ward and later the Dingo Dimension, Prima and Austin developed a romantic relationship which lasted around one year, Prima being the Eva to his Adolf. They became known as one of the most powerful couples within the Dingo at the time. Although their relationship eventually ended, they both agreed it was on amicable terms and continued to be good friends. Prima came to admire Austin's humor and kindness and considers them his best traits. They had agreed for Prima to draw Iori Minase one day in the future, and eventually Austin contracted Prima to do so as a commission. John Prima met John in the Psych Ward and became close, having a brief fling together before they found other partners. She admires John's outspoken nature and saw him for the kind soul he has underneath. Despite this, as John and Ko's relationship deteriorated, he resumed their casual relationship from before and, despite being hesitant and misinformed, Prima reciprocated. When John and Ko's tensions rode high following their breakup, Prima came forward and revealed the truth concerning their relationship, out of concern and in an effort to bring John to his senses. Despite this, eventually John was shoveled and disappeared. Prima considered their friendship a lost cause. Months later, following the shoveling of Ko, John returned to apologize, and Prima apologized as well, resuming their friendship. DIO Prima considers Dio a close friend, given his relationship with her adoptive sibling, Ruko. After meeting through them, they bonded over their mutual interests. During Prima's early days on F-List, DIO took it upon himself to, in secret, play a character Prima wanted to roleplay with. Eventually, he revealed himself and Prima expressed her gratitude for his time and dedication to their roleplay. They have gone on to have many conversations about each others interests. DIO has proven himself a true friend to Prima, standing up for and protecting her in events of public harassment. Prima has lots of respect for DIO and only wants happiness for him and Ruko. Quotes * "The only good thing about this is that Soldier 76 is dead." * "Japanese somehow have STDs even though they aren't fucking because they transmit it to the children they aren't having." * "You know I want him five miles up my asshole, so why don't I just say it?!" * "Please, throw the game, I have Isabelle." * "I hate the Mii bodies. Just give them titties." Trivia * Prima has dated the highest number of members within the Dingo Dimension. Despite this, she has maintained friendships with all of her former partners. * Prima is part of the Dingo Dimension's Switch Squad. * Prima is the 4th oldest member of the Dingo behind John, Chiaki, and Axel. * Prima's favorite video game of all time is Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. * Despite her heavy male preference, Prima considers herself pansexual and attracted to "masculine" people of any gender. * Prima's zodiac sign is Aquarius, and her MBTI personality type is ENFP. * Prima's favorite food is five flavor shrimp. Her least favorite food is coconut shavings. * Prima would like to fight Soup. * Prima has visited Japan, specifically the cities of Narashino, Tokyo, Kyoto, and Nara. * Prima is a known stan of the Korean girl group Loona (stylized as LOOΠΔ). Her favorite member is Hyunjin. * Prima's motto is "Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them.". Category:Members